


Prime

by Anonymous



Series: The Dream Team DID System [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alters, Clay | Dream has DID- Dissociative Identity Disorder, Clay | Dream has PTSD- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Innerworld, Neopronouns, New Alters, Non-binary character, Persecutor, Switching, System Dynamics, System Roles, fronting, protector - Freeform, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Dream Team has a new member. Everything changes.-Or: The Dream Team is a DID System. A system that has grown to include a new member: Prime.
Relationships: -brief and only mentioned, Dream Team - Relationship, Raven/Taken
Series: The Dream Team DID System [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016
Comments: 41
Kudos: 241
Collections: Anonymous





	Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Dissociation, Slight Derealization, alter cutting off communication between others, alter change system dynamics/inner world w/o permission, Slight Aggression, Themes of Manipulation, mentions of religion
> 
> This will probably get a follow up at some point.

Raven leaves the front, returning back into the inner world and stepping into the street. The moment she settles, she becomes unsettled.

What the fuck.

Their inner world has changed over time, and it's still changing. But for the past six or so years, it's had the basic layout of a hodgepodge street. And the word street was a generous term for the dirt and gravel paths that connected random buildings that had no specific layout to them. Not to mention the forest that cut through in different places and wrapped around the whole thing.

Sure, the inner world changed but it was usually the forest shrinking and growing in places, or a new house popping up, or a building taking a different shape.

But this was… this was not that.

This was a picture perfect neighborhood. With a proper street and paved sidewalks. Green grass, cut recently and trees lining the path- perfectly pruned. All the buildings were wrapped around a cul-de-sac and behind them was a small park in place of the forest.

What the fuck. What was going on?

Her first instinct was to go to Dream or Clay. They tended to be the final ones to pass choices, so if anyone knew what was going on, it would be them.

No one in the system that she knew of had this much control of their innerworld, but here was hoping that one of the hosts actually knew which was going on. Ironic really, considering the two hosts spent the least time in the innerworld than anyone else in the system.

She first went to Dream’s house, thrown off by its new location. It was of decent size, based vaguely on Dream’s childhood home. Dream spent most of the time in his room, so Raven went there first.

No luck. She huffed but began to search the rest of the house. Dream wasn't anywhere.

Of fucking course he wasn't.

Raven sighed, and left for Clay's house. His house was one of the newer additions. He used to live with Dream, but when the system had decided to buy an actual house- their first house- Clay’s room had disappeared, the house taking its place across the way.

Raven wasn't surprised, Clay did most of the adulting stuff in the outside world and she knew how hard everyone had been working. She was so proud of how far Dream, Clay, and the rest of the system pitched in to make this youtube thing a reality, even if she didn't really get it.

Sure, block game fun, but she still failed to understand how they had gained millions of viewers off of it. Was this shit really that interesting?

But whatever, to each their own.

The point was, Clay was proud of the house. It wasn't a surprise the innerworld reflected that.

Raven searched his house as well, but came up empty.

Great.

She left once more, headed to Bad. He'd be the next most reliable.

Luckily enough, he was actually where he was supposed to be.

"Hey Bad," she greeted, "Have you seen Dream and Clay? I'm trying to figure out what the fu-" Raven gave a side glance to the littles who were playing in the room nearby- "fudge is going on."

Bad grimaces.

"You mean the cul-de-sac?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies, "Seriously what the fudge? Shiz like this does not just happen. What's going on?"

Bad grimaces again, "I uh- don't know if I'm the- okay well, we have a new member."

Raven raises her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

Bad nods.

"Their name's Prime," Bad says, "they uh- I think they are part god or something? So they changed the layout."

Raven stares.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," she swears.

"Language!" Bad hisses, glancing at the littles who are still blissfully unaware.

"Bad, are you saying a new alter came in and immediately changed the entire innerworld?"

"Uh… yes?" Bad admits.

"They can't fucking do that!" Raven hisses.

"Language!" Bad repeats, "and I mean, they did so… but hey! I know you're probably mad, but you have to remember that they're new to all of this, okay? They're probably super lost and confused. Give them a chance?"

Raven frowns and gives Bad a beady stare so he knows that she isn't happy about this.

"Alright," she accepts, "For now. But they better not do anything stupid or hurt anyone. Then we're going to have words."

"Raven," Bad pleads.

Raven holds her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I said I'd give them a chance," she says.

Bad gives her a long look and then nods.

"So… besides completely changing the entire inner world immediately, do we know anything else about them?"

"Not really," Bad admits, "Their name is Prime. I don't know their pronouns. I think they're part god or something? And they seem to be vaguely based on the 'church of prime' bit. But I don't think they're a religious part?"

Raven blinks.

"You don't think the god alter is a religious part?" she asks slowly.

"No I mean- of course, they're a god, but I don't think their role is some form of religious function."

Raven shifts, knowing there is still a missing piece that's incredibly vital.

"Do we know why they formed?"

Bad hesitates.

"Bad?"

"I think… well… me and Ze have been doing our best, but everyone's really been struggling with the loss of Al," Bad whispers, side eyeing the littles to make sure they don't eavesdrop, "and… And we were hurting."

Hurting is one way to put it. The loss of Al broke the system. It's the closest numerous alters have come to hurting or thinking about killing the body in a long time. The entire system is grieving and Raven can't help but feel slightly resentful towards A's sudden dormancy.

It's her job to protect everyone here, but protecting against grief was something she didn't quite know how to manage.

"You think they formed because we lost Al?"

Was Raven not enough to keep the system safe?

"Not exactly?" Bad admits, "I think they formed because we felt a loss of control in the system in general. And I mean… what provides more control then a literal god?"

He's got a point. Guess she better get to know the newest member of their system. Fuck this, man.

She sighs, "Okay I wanna meet them. Where are they at?"

"Last I knew, Clay and Dream had gone to talk to them. They're in the new building. Kinda hard to miss."

Great.

Raven sighs.

"Okay I'm gonna go then. Wish me luck."

"Alright. Remember, they're new okay? It can be- it can be hard at first. And if they are an introject- it can be really confusing at first," Bad insists, "Don't be too harsh."

"I won't," Raven promises, "Bad, really, I won't. I'm not exactly fond of the changes but I'm not about to be a dick to a new systemmate."

Bad smiles at her, and nods.

She slips away and takes a minute to look at the street, noticing the large pristine structure that she really ought to have noticed earlier. It's massive and the white columns glow in the sunlight, but she had been so shocked by the new layout she had completely missed the new addition.

She huffs, and marches across the street before knocking on the new door.

Getting no reply, she opens the door itself and pushes her way inside. Her footsteps echo up into the high ceilings and she hears faint voices further in.

She continues forward to find Clay, Dream, and someone new all sitting around a desk.

"You must be Prime," Raven greets, pulling up a chair from the side and settling in.

All three of them turn to her. Clay gives her a small smile, Dream a 'hello', and Prime, a locked stare.

"Raven," they greet, "I wondered when you would show up."

Their voice is smooth, trailing across the rooms and over her shoulders. Most notably, it’s British. She blames that on the collection of UK friends they've made over the past few years.

"You know who I am," she notes.

Prime gives a short nod.

"Of course," they say, "I know everything about you."

She raises an eyebrow, as if in challenge. But it's a front, a cover for the fear that settles in her from Prime’s words and stares. Something about them unsettles her.

She doesn't know what the new guy means by 'knowing everything about her,' and quite frankly she doesn't think she wants to know.

She doesn't like the sound of it. How he said it, with that smirk and tone… it sounds almost like a threat. And it's Ravens job to protect the system from threats.

"Hey Raven," Clay jumps in, "We were just getting to know Prime. Getting to know them and introducing ourselves and such."

"I already know who you all are," Prime days, voice flat. They pull away their gaze to study their nails.

"I use ae/aer/aers pronouns," ae supplies. "So you can stop misgendering me."

"Thanks for letting us know," Clay says.

Raven shares a side glance at Dream. He's unusually quiet, with his fists clenched at his sides. Raven can relate.

She came over here to get to know Prime but something about aer is already rubbing her the wrong way. Part of her says that she should be welcoming, that it's hard being a new alter in a system, but another part of her reminds her that she's a protector and her instincts are almost never wrong.

"I think I'm done talking to you now," ae decides, "Goodbye."

Raven remembers no more.

All she knows is that she has the front again, and that the date on the computer screen in front of her is two weeks since she has any form of solid memories from.

Did… did Prime do that?

She goes quickly to the notebook the system keeps, thoroughly reading every entry. It's mostly Clay and Dream, which is to be expected. Forrest, Taken, and X don't appear at all. X is to be expected, Taken is a hit or miss, and Forrest’s absence is fairly unusual. Ze and Bad both have a few entries sprinkled in.

There's nothing from Prime, but there are gaps in the notes and Raven reads how whoever follows the gaps talks about how they think Prime was fronting before them and not using the notebook.

A lot of the entries reference Prime in some way. From the comments and frustrations of the system, Raven quickly learns that ae's been very controlling and refusing to cooperate with the system.

Raven thinks about how ae kicked her out of the innerworld and somehow made her lose two weeks. Yeah, definitely seems a bit controlling and uncooperative.

'Taken?' she calls out, hoping she can make contact with her boyfriend. She’s pissed, frustrated, and confused. She'd appreciate someone to vent to.

There's no answer.

'Taken,' she calls again. He's not the easiest to contact, but if anyone's able to reach him, it's her so it is a bit of a disappointment that there's no response at all. It’s not exactly a surprise, but she’d like to hear from him. She tries to sink back into the inner world and finds herself unsuccessful, stuck in the front.

It's then that she remembers that there's been no entries from Taken in two weeks.

Quickly, she flips back through the entries and realizes that not only are there no signs of Taken fronting, but there's no mention at all of him in anyone's notes. There's also no mention of Forrest. Or X.

Almost half the system is missing from the notes.

The instinctual need to protect inside of Raven burns with a new passion. She needs more information.

She pulls out her phone and starts to reach out. She doesn't want to worry Clay’s family, so she holds off on them for now. Instead she messages the discord with Bad, Ant, George, and Sapnap.

She types quickly, using her tags at the end to let them know it’s her.

dteam: anyone heard abt/from taken, forrest, or x in the past two weeks? -R

She grips the phone, hating how unsure she is. She's the one who's supposed to protect the system, keep everyone safe, and now she's relying on her friends to keep track of her own systemmates.

She can't help feel like a bit of a failure.

Ants the first to reply.

ant: og bad mentioned x the other day. anything specific u want to know?

Raven types quickly

dteam: is she okay? -R

ant: i think so? bad didn't say anything was wrong.

gogy: haven't heard from or abt taken or forrest for a while. but saps prob the best source on forrest.

ant: same here. only heard from x.

muffinman: x is good! I accidently triggered her out a few days ago for a bit. pos trigger. shes doing really well!

Okay, x is okay. X is okay.

dteam: anything from taken? forrest? -R

muffinman: no sry

snapmap: nothing here

snapmap: everything okay?

muffinman: ^

Raven swallows. She begins to type, explaining the introduction of Prime, the complete change of the innerworld, her loss of two weeks, and the radio silence from Forrest and Taken.

She goes to hit send.

Her hand stills, finger giving above the send button. She can't move.

'Hey now, let's not do that," a familiar voice speaks in her ear.

She shuddens. Internally that is- because she's lost the ability to move the body.

The body's hand moves away under Prime’s control, going to the the delete button. The body’s fingers hit the button, and Raven’s message erases.

Raven watches as Prime sends messages to the chat under her name, assuring her friends that everything was fine and that she was overreacting.

Once that's managed, Prime sets down the phone.

'what are you doing?' Raven grits out.

'You don't need to be worried about Taken and Forrest,' Prime insists.

‘Fuck you. What’d you do?’

Prime sighs.

'I was really hoping you wouldn't be this difficult. I thought… well Raven, you've disappointed me."

"Look buddy, I don't know who the fuck you are but you don't get to waltz in here and decide-"

"Goodbye Raven."

And just like that, she loses any and all control of the front.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please remember that persecutors are not 'evil' alters. Prime is NOT evil in this story. Ae is doing what ae thinks is best for the system, and in the process of doing so, hurts numerous members of the system. Yes, it's important to recognize that Prime's actions are not okay, but that does not mean ae is evil in any shape or form. Please remember this. Any hate towards persecutor alters will not be tolerated.
> 
> Also! On the topic of the Dream Team's innerworld. They have a very clear innerworld and a few of the buildings represent irl buildings. It's important to remember that this is one example of an innerworld and system experiences w/ innerworlds can vary VASTLY. Systems are incredibly diverse, please respect this.


End file.
